Funfair Carnvial
by Suzume214
Summary: "Come one come all to my wonderful Carnival, you will sure to have a blast.That is if you survive." For years people have disappeared and when they showed back up they where dead or insane, now the same man that causes this has caught the nations.All they know is they have to stick together, find the person who is causes all of this and stop him.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"_**Welcome all, even if all is but a few people. Welcome to this wonderful festival, I hope you certainly enjoy your stay. But well you're here why don't you play some games, they are sure to give you a thrill. We have any a game you could ever imgation, however there's a sneaky little twist. They might drive you to the brink of madness or not but some are sure to stop your heart.**_

_**Or if you want to skip our heart stopping games you can vist our food courts. But beware our waiters have a tendency to bite, or suck you dry. Oh don't worry, most of the time our guest survive their attacks…most of the time. Even if they are different afterwards who cares who will notice. Besides that are food is the most unique and dilatable food you wait, that's possibly you.**_

_**Anyways, shall we continue to our wonderful rides wonderful vic-guests? Yes? But of course, these games 1oo% garneted to give you a time of your lives. Are they safe, well is anything in the world every 100% safe, 200 300 1000? No there is no such thing as being as safe as that, but am sure you will enjoy it. If you live that is…Ahahah, well then let's continue then! I mean if your getting tired. Ahh, wonderful, now if you will follow me.**_

_**Here's our wonderful inn, you'll joy your last moments- I mean your time here…*smiles* oh who am I kidding. We will enjoy your stay here as your blood spills. I have one more thing too say, more like advice. *laughs***_

_**Run**_

~ 2 weeks later

Japan who was busy working on a project in the middle of the night heard someone knocking quickly at the door. Japan looked back but then continued with what he was doing, until they continuing to knock and it only got louder and faster.

"…Fine…"Japan hissed silently he stood up and went to his front door and opened it to a frightened America.

"…America, you didn't watch that ghost movie again did you?" Japan asked sounding annoyed but when he looked at America, his expression wasn't fear. It was panic, and angry. Japan took a step back, he had never seen America look this way, he flinched when America grabbed his arms.

"Their gone! Their ju-just gone!" America cried, Japan stopped moving when his grip tightened.

"W-who is gone? America tell me who is gone?" Japan asked wincing when his grip tightened then he let go.

"Who else, England, China, France, Prussia, Spain, Germany, Italy and Romano." He said leaning against the nearest wall trying to catch his breath.

"Wh-what do you mean gone?" Japan asked helping him sit down next to the front door.

"I don't know Italy and Romano called me sounding terrified, saying something about Germany not answering and Japan's phone going dead along with Spain's and Prussia's. Why they called Prussia who knows but seconds after that I heard a loud slam, Italy scream then Romano, after that there was a low demonic growl of some kind…..When I got there their house it wasn't touched, all except a strange letter on both of their beds." America explained, he looked up at Japan, praying he would believe his crazy story.

Japan blinked a few times, not sure what to think. I mean to him it sounded like a nightmare he had.

"I will be right back." Japan sighed standing up and checking his phone, he picked it up but only heard silence. No beeping, or one long beep nor talking. It was silent, dead silent just like he was standing outside when it snowed in the winter time.

"Japan, what's wrong?" America asked as he came back in the room.

"Someone has discounted me from everyone. "Japan said looking up at America when two envelopes slid into to Japans house from underneath the front door. Calmly but quickly they ran over and picked them up.

"You've been chosen…." Japan read out loud then looked up at America, he looked frightened. With a sigh Japan went to open it.

"Wait no Japan don't!" America pleaded placing his hand in the way. Japan looked up at him again, he felt a bit nervous and stepped back a few steps.

"America this may be the only way we can find the others. "Japan stopped when America walked toward him looking more angry then scared.

"Do you dare!" America snapped, making Japan back away from him faster.

"What has gotten into Alfred, you come here for my help then try to stop me? That is not right, you want help I will give it to you." Japan replied coldly, grabbing a letter opener and quickly opening it. Japan took it out and showed it to him.

"Is this the same letter?" Japan asked but didn't move from where he stood. America face darkened as he showed a strange smile.

"Oh how you're correct." America said still smiling when some type of gas started to come from the envelope, Japan dropped it and backed away from it.

"W-what is?! W-whats going on?!" Japan demanded to know, then dropped the letter when the gas started to fill the room. Japan heard every single door slam shut and flinched every single time. Quickly Japan went to the back door just as the odd foggy gas came to his neck and only got higher. Japan felt his eyes grow heavy as turned to face America and slid down the door.

"….w-why?...w-why Al-" Japan started to say but fell unconscious before he could finish his question.

"I warned you" America smiled as two people picked Japan up and easily opened the back door.

"Yo boss, are you going to change back?" One of them asked, the man laughed and snapped his fingers. There was an odd smoke then it faded away revealing someone who looked more like England only wearing black tux.

"Shall we?" He asked cheerfully, he asked and snapped his fingers. All that was left was a dense fog and a eerie silence.

* * *

Yay new idea! Hope you guys like it. Dare I say what gave me the idea...no not yet

Review please.


	2. Chapter 1:A Lost Trust

Chapter 1:

A Lost Trust

"_Help me! Help me please!" A small girl cried again and again, slowly Japan opened his eyes to a field of grass. He saw a small girl with long curly hair and big golden colored eyes looking down at him. She held out one of her pale white hands to him, as if to offer him help. Japan shook his head and got to his feet on his own._

_The little girl's eyes followed everything he did, like she where afraid he was going to do something amazing or horrible. Japan got to her height and smiled at the small girl._

"_Hello, are you the one that was calling for help?" Japan asked, he frowned when her gold eyes feel to the ground._

"_Do you know where parents are?" Japan tried again, but he seemed to have lost the young child. Japan stood up and looked away from her, for whatever reason he couldn't tell why, he felt his heart crack in two. He went to walk away when he felt her cold hand holding onto his fingers._

"_W-why?" She asked quietly, Japan knelt down in front of her again. _

"_What is wrong, you can tell me." Japan reassured her, he practically jumped out of his skin when she hugged him well sobbing. _

"_I don't want you to go!" She cried, sobbing louder and harder._

"_Do not worry I will be back. I promise. "Japan smiled, she looked at him._

"_B-but." She started to protest but stopped when he pointed his pinky at her. She looked at him confused._

"_I promise." Japan said again. "I pinky swear that I will come back." He added so she wasn't as confused. She finally smiled and nodded doing the same thing he did. She wrapped her little finger around his when the grass field faded to nothing but white snow._

"_You better." She warned him, she frowned when she heard someone call him. Japan looked around then back at her, she was crying again." W-w-well g-goodbye for now Japan." She sobbed. Japan realized he was fading into the snow, and wondered he she knew who he was._

"_Little girl may I have your name?" He asked calmly._

"_My name is,..Lotus." She said as he fully faded away unto the snow." I never got to tell you why, you won't be able to come back." She sighed. "Just like everyone else." Lotus cried into her hands._

"Japan. Dude can you hear me? "America asked then looked up at the others, they all looked at Japan with concern. America looked back at Japan, he looked so peaceful.

"Kiku come on." He sighed, slowly his eyes opened up and America smiled until Japan opened his mouth.

"You! Get away from me!" He snapped getting to his feet, pushing America to the ground.

"Japan, vhat the hell?" Germany asked shocked by his actions along with everyone else. China and Germany helped America up. Italy and Romano looked at each other then hide behind Spain well China walked in front of Japan.

"What has gotten into you? ~ aru." China asked, Japan grimaced, and started to feel so confused and flustered at the same time. Japan looked away from China and went to walk away, only China grabbed his arm. Japan looked back at him, with a simple look of 'please let go'.

"We want to know what's gotten into you." England said in a forceful, and walked towards him. Japan shook China off and looked at all of them.

"Do you really want to know?" Japan asked, they all nodded expect for America who was still dazed. "He drugged me."

"I what?!" America practically shouted, Japan flinched and backed away from him. When America was able to stand on his own he quickly walked towards Japan. "You know I would ever do that!" America protested, looking back at England when he pulled him back.

"Look at Japan, his as shaken up as you, if not worse." England pointed out, America looked back at Japan. He did look frightened, of course they all were, none of them expected this. America carefully stepped toward Japan and bowed his head.

"Am sorry, but can I say something please?" America asked looking at Japan, he nodded. "I swear that was not me."

"Than who could have been?" Japan asked sounding angered more at himself then America. Italy and Romano looked at each other before speaking.

"W-we both received a strange letter, America came in when we where knocked unconscious, he was knocked unconscious like us.~" Italy said. "Well at least I think.~"

"You idiot! Yes he was brought here with us and all the fun crap." Romano corrected him rudely and loudly.

"Ve~" Italy slunk back when his older brother snapped at him. Spain rolled his eyes and shrugged with irritation.

"All I know is Ita-chan, Lovino and Alfred where here before us. I came with…..well I was forced along with France and Prussia here. We bumped into Germany China and England when we got here." Spain explained, the laughed when he started to laugh when he saw the Japan was shocked for once.

"So the question is more like who the hell brought us here?" Prussia pointed out when something slammed against the door.

"Japan move away from the door, hurry!" France snapped, Japan didn't need to be told twice quickly he stood next to them. Finally the door gave and slammed open, Italy and Romano fell back when a single person stepped through.

"That is who am talking about!" Japan snapped, everyone else tensed realizing because of him they were here.

"Well hello to you to Kiku." The man said calmly wearing a sly grin. "Hmm, I wish I could show you what I really look like but let us save that for later."

"What do you want with us?!" Germany snapped glaring at the mysterious man.

"What I want…..is for you all to enjoy your stay here, forever with my other wonderful guest." He said with a dark laugh, with a snap of his fingers all the power went out. Everyone looked around blind to their surroundings.

"I wonder, can you all survive one night here?" The mans voice echoed around them, all the nations their froze as the room started to feel with red glowing eyes. "Let's find out shall we?"

* * *

Ooooh, I am enjoying way to much, hope you liked it! See you in the next chapter and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Room

Chapter 2:

Dark Room

"G-guys what's happening~?" Italy stammered as Romano pulled Italy to his feet.

"Why are you doing this, you brought us here for a different reason then to see us dying." America shouted at the ceiling, when a small white figure appeared in the darkness.

"Wh-what the hell, an I seeing an angel? "Prussia asked glaring at Germany when he out his hand to his face and shook his head.

"Ha how funny Prussia, like a freaking angel would come to save your sorry ass~" Romano snapped, Spain looked in Romano's direction.

"Lovino be nice." Spain told him with a forceful tone, when the light became brighter and the sound of a piano echoed around the group. Until eventually they were in a they were in a black and white room, with a small girl. Everyone was wondering who she was but Japan knew.

"Lotus?" Japan whispered, she continued to play the piano but looked up at him.

"I didn't want to see you die. Any of you." She said meekly, but her words hit everyone hard. "For so long, I've watched people die at his hands. No more, I want to at least help this group. "She said again, then slid off the bench to the silver piano and walked towards them.

"Here." She said snapping her fingers. "Take them, there's a special weapon for each of you, as well as a commutater for each of you." Lotus said surprisingly calm.

"Thank you Lotus." Japan said taking his weapon and bowing his head.

"You are welcome, every single one of you now have abilities like that man and myself, but now your venerable." Lotus replied in a monotone voice. Spain took his sword and then looked at Lotus.

"What do you mean, how are we in danger?" Spain asked the small girl, she looked at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"You will be able to become possessed much easier now, anyone that has an unique weapon and ability become difficult to erase but and easier pray for ghosts, demons, dabble gangers. No one understands why it's like that, but there are up sides." Lotus explained.

"V-ve~" Italy shrunk down again, pulling Romano with him.

"Like what?" England asked calmly.

"For one, you won't have to worry about The Maker, until you pose a threat to him. Second, not as many creatures will attack and even if they do they are generally weak and low class. Basically they try to go up, but end up dying well trying. Third, you can tell when someone's possessed by their sudden change her attitude, now abilities, grow oddly attach to something or if their eyes flash. Forth, there is a cure to get the posser out of the person, but you have to buy, make it, or find by going in the territories that no one dares to go in." Lotus replied, and waited for it all to sink in.

"Wait a minute!" Prussia began to say but France finished before he could.

"Are you saying where not even on our own planet?" France asked the small child.

"Theoretic, yes, you left your home by force." She said quickly.

"And The Maker must be that man, do you know why he brought us here?~aru" China asked, Lotus shook her head, there was a series of multiple sighs. "How about his name? ~ aru." He tired again.

"No, no one has any information on him, not even the people closed to him. No one knows anything about him, like no one knows anything about this world." Lotus replied again, sounding more disappointed in herself.

"Thank you for telling us what you know." England said, then looked at the girl when a single tear fell from her face.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked her kneeling to her height.

"You have to go now, his waiting." She said solemnly as the room started to fade back to how it was. "Remember what I told you!" Lotus added.

"I-im scared." Italy whimpered, then realized Lotus's smile.

"Don't be." She said as the world faded back to that room. It was still dark and the creatures were close, quickly they got to their feet, ready for anything that came at them.

"Let me see those beautiful eyes boy, I promise I won't eat them until your dead." One of the creatures snarled at Italy, Italy's eyes widened in fear, along with Romano.

"Too soon." Spain hissed and fought the weird creature off well Germany tired to get them to focus. Germany didn't notice the wolf like demon thing behind him until England shot it. It whimpered and the floor with a wet thud before getting back on it's feet.

"Thanks." Germany said quickly, England nodded firing again. Germany looked at England when it was towering over him England held the trigger not realizing the gun started to glow. "England, look!" Germany said loudly drawing both of their attention to the gun.

"How?" The monster growled, England managed to meet it's eyes.

"Good bye." England hissed pointing the gun at it and firing what looked like a large fire ball. England smiled when it tried not to melt away. "Yeah!" England shouted trumphly, only to kiss the floor when Spain landed on him.

"Get off me you bloody wanker!" England snapped, Spain let out an annoyed laugh.

"Go to hell." He hissed then rolled off of England's back.

"Spain! Look out!" Prussia snapped when Spain looked up to what looked and smiled to be undead. Quickly Japan cut it in half, then heard a crack.

"Italy! Romano!" Germany snapped, Spain, Japan and England looked in Germany direction. Some weird creature had Italy and Roman wrapped in vines of some type. Well Italy and Romano struggled with the monster a weird light shone in front of them.

"R-Romano?" Italy asked sounding more frightened then every.

"Hold on Italy!" Romano hissed managing to get an arm free, when he saw it too. "W-What the hell. "He stammered then looked down at the others.

"Veh, Where so high up!" Italy cried jumping when Romano tapped his shoulder. "Lov-Lovino?" Italy asked again when the strange light spoke.

"Do you want my bothers help and mine?" One of them asked, all of them heard a painful cry.

"France are you okay?~ aru" China asked and thought 'Is the world coming to an end?'. France nodded when he managed to breath.

"That wasn't me, it was one of the monsters." France explained well standing up and dusting himself off.

"Hold on you two!" Japan called to Romano and Italy, making everyone else look.

"Japan look out ~ aru" China called as one of the vines came smashing down next to him, Japan winced when a thorn cut his face. Germany helped Japan to his feet then looked back at the monster.

"What do we do now?!" America and the others joined them. "That thing seems pretty keen on keeping the Vargas brothers for it's self."

"Don't say that you idiot!" Spain snapped at America, England glared at him.

"Back off." He warned Spain, France and Prussia shook their heads.

"Not now! We have bigger problems damn it! Focus on that thing and get the Vargas brothers out of their!" Prussia snapped at the three of them.

"Right" They all said in union, then looked up at it.

"Uhh, any ideas hero? "England asked, America let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course the hero always has an idea!" America boasted, even though at the time he was completely clueless of what to do. Japan glared when he heard Italy cry out for help again.

"We need a light!" Germany yelled, seconds later the light came back on.

"Italy! "Germany shouted.

"Romano"! Spain shouted shortly after words, all anyone could see was Italy's hand.

Having no clue of what was happening up there.

"Romano wh-what do you think?!" Italy cried.

"We don't have much of a freakin choice. "Romano told him, not letting go of his sleeve.

"We agree!" They both said as a sudden sharp pain went through their bodies. Italy looked for Romano frantically.

"Romano!" Italy cried with the last bit of strength he had and felt the monster shrank down. Seconds later it left them behind, both of them were barely conscious, but both alright. Italy managed to hear a weak whisper from Romano.

"W-what did we just do." He said before falling unconscious.

"Their fine ~ aru" China said as they started to sleep peacefully.

"Thank goodness." Spain sighed sitting back, then wondered why Japan had a strange expression. "Uh, what's up Japan.

"One. doting parent, two, do you not think that it is odd that that thing just left them?" Japan said in a confused.

"Really…"Spain sighed.

"Well at least their safe for now." Germany said. "But were this 'Maker' wonder off to concerns me."

"Do not worry for now, you all need rest. " Lotus's voice came from their weapons. "I'll explain later, first you all rest."

* * *

Why did Italy and Romano do that, who know, I guess that's for me to know and you to find out. Until the next chapter and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome to Funfair Carnival

Chapter 3

Funfair Carnival

~some hours later~

"Ahh, wake up guys, wake up now!" America shouted failing his arms. Slowly including the Vargas brothers woke up.

"Ve~" Italy opened his eyes slowly along with Romano.

"How long were we asleep?" England asked ruffling his messy hair and looking around the dull lighted room.

"It's day time, enough said? ~ aru" China pointed out, they all jumped when they heard a loud caw from a crow. It cawed again sounding more inside the room then out side the room.

"Is it inside, this room? Or are we going insane?" Germany asked standing up, then quickly ducked when the crow swooped at him. It landed smoothly on the window and watched them closely.

"What dose it want?" America asked when cawed again and started to hit the window with it's beak.

"Ahhh! It's scaring me!" Italy cried holding onto Romano.

"Make it go away, th-" Spain stopped when Japan put his hand up.

"Listen, do you hear that?" He asked looking at them, slowly the sound of what sounded like a circus came from out side. Along with child's playful laughs, screams and chatter, as if there was nothing wrong at all.

"It sounds like a circus? " Prussia said looking at the window, he looked at the door when he heard two girls laughing and running up the stairs. Quickly they ran into the room towards the window and peered outside, they both laughed gleeful and clapped with much excitement.

"Uh, excuse me?" England said in a shaky voice, but the girls didn't realize him at all. They just continued to hop up and down then quickly opened the window with a dull thud. One of the girls hosted her self on the seal next to the crow and everyone went forward as she jumped down.

"W-what the hell!" Prussia snapped, that got the other girls attention, she looked back at them frowning at them.

"That isn't a nice word." She said coldly now glaring at the group, and took a step towards them. Italy winced as a cold wind hit him in the chest and found it difficult to breathe for a few seconds. England and America were the ones to keep him on his feet when the child laughed.

"You don't belong here, the master doesn't want you here. He wants you dead and suffering." She spoke again making a few waves of unbearable cold swipe over them. "I'll gladly kill you too make master happy again."

After she said those words she dug her nails into Japan wrist and pulled him forward.

"Japan!" China snapped pulling out his weapon, a quick ring came from it when his finger brushed a red jewel.

"What's wrong?" It was Lotus the small girl that had been helping them, only she sounded half awake until about the time she heard Japan hit the floor. "What was that?"

"May oh May, we have a new guest, I need your help!" One of the girls called out the window.

"Uuhh, that was Japan getting dragged out a window!" America shouted and tried to pull the other little girl away from him. "Get away from our friend." He snapped and recoiled back when she hissed at him and tired to hit him with her claw like nails.

Japan winced but managed to get the girl to let go and kick the other girl called _May_ back. Italy and Romano pulled him back before she could grab his leg.

"May, May." Lotus said over and over again as if looking for something frantically. A loud thus came from the coummcater, sounding more like a huge book. "Here you are, May and Maeve, the Bloody Flower Girls. Tell me are they wearing flower girl dresses and look just a like.

"Y-yes!" England answered stepping away from May.

"Oka, uhh, they are defiantly weak against fire, England could you please." Lotus asked calmly, England shivered.

"Wh-what there just children, there's no way am doing that, I refuse to send them to a quick grave" England protested, Lotus huffed.

"Listen to me, they are already dead! And so are you if they touch you more then once, do you want Japan to freeze?! Or anyone else?!" Lotus snapped. "Do now or your all dead!"

There was a long silence before England brought his spell book out and murmured something, seconds later both May and Maeve burst in to flames. They screamed a few times before melting to the floor, England closed the book and looked out the window. Japan quickly got to his feet with the help of the Vargas brothers. Japan let out a heavy sigh before walking over to England.

"Am sorry, I should have been more careful." He apogziaed to England, England smiled weakly

"We would have ran into them at some point it's better this way." England sighed, Japan looked at where they both use to stand, and jumped when Lotus spoke again.

"You should get moving, or more low leveled creatures will attack you." She warned they looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Right, we are headed out." Prussia said in a hyper tone, that disappeared when they got outside. There was a carnival al light, under a blood red tinted sky full of clouds, the grass was an unnatural shade of green mixed with gray and blood splatters. There were many rides that appeared fun and safe but held dark bloody secrets. Two people dressed in bloody circus costumes came up and gave them each a pamphlet.

On the cover it read

_**Welcome to Funfair Carnival**_

_**Hope you enjoy **_

_**Your stay here**_

The _stay here_ wasn't in the same type of font, instead it looked like someone grabbed an old pain and used a someone's blood. That alone disturbed them, Prussia was the first who dared to look up and saw what it really looked like. A living nightmare for anyone, and for a second forgot how to breathe.

"This place is insane…" Prussia said barely audible for anyone, but Japan and Spain heard what he said perfectly fine.

"Indeed." Japan agreed and Spain nodded his head, he appeared at a loss for any words.

"Hello mister, would you like to pet my rabbit?" a small boy asked Italy, Italy looked down at the boy and almost screamed well running off. He looked deathly pale, was covered in blood and had blood red eyes that screamed insanity.

"W-Well I-I am n-n-not sure…s-s-sorry. "Italy stammered backing away from him, the boy glared at him then stuck his tongue out before skipping off. Japan shuddered and looked away.

"Japan are you okay?" China asked him.

"I think am going to be sick." He managed to say, shutting his eyes. "Everything stinks of death, blood and decay here."

After Japan said that Lotus appeared, China tapped Japan shoulder but Japan didn't move. So instead he helped Japan face Lotus.

"This is the place that creates anyone worst fears and makes the boogey man under someone's bed look like a saint…Were your demanded if you do or touch certain things. This is Finfair Carnival, the place that is the cause of death crime and insanity." Lotus said calmly but something all seemed to spark in them. So many things they wondered, and such little hope shown for anyone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lost found, and a new home for a special lil boy

"V-ve~!" Italy squeaked clinging to Romano's arm well Romano clung to his. Besides them, and they carnival noses they were dead silent. A few seconds passed, but to them it felt like a life time before any spoke again.

"So, um were stuck here! DUDE THAT SUCKS!" America cried out hiding behind England. England ignored America and looked around piecing everything together, or attempting to. Only he was distracted when Japan took a step forward and looked at something with an unreadable facial expression.

"Japan, is something wrong?" England asked, Japan did not look back making the rest of him look in his direction.

"Japan." England said more firmly, when he still didn't respond China stepped behind. And they both let out a startled when 2 children popped in front of them. One looked more of the age of a young teen, the other a young boy of 5 years old. The older girl had her head slightly down and her half of her hair covering her pale face. She wore a dark navy blue summer dress that blood splatters covering, and tears near the end of the dress.

The boy anyone could see he was Korean, even though his hair and his clothing were messy he was perfectly fine. Besides his eyes they were full of life, but a darkness was shining through. When he looked up at them a single tear fell from his face, after that all emotion drained from his eyes, face and replaced by a twisted smile.

"Ni-hon.~aru."China hissed trying to pull him back, but Japan stopped him. China fell back when the boy's empty eyes fell on him, Prussia offered his hand to help him. Reluctantly he took it and realized something peculiar about the pair of them.

"Why is there a chain around his neck." Prussia said, realizing the same thing China realized.

"So you noticed too ~ aru. Japan, look at them very closely, in fact all of you should. ~aru." Chain said calmly, they did and the boys smile began to flatter.

"P-please, help me." The boy said in a weak voice, then started to shake. "I don't want to be here any more! I hate it here, I don't want to see anymore people die!"He shouted putting his head down, then looked paralyzed, from either fear or time had just stopped for him.

Spain tried not to move but soon found himself trying to see if the boy was alright, not realizing the girl at all. Her head slightly came up revealing a murderous smile.

"Spain!" Italy and Romano shouted when they saw the girls face. Lotus jumped back when an loud static boom came from them and was sent into the girl. They looked at their hands then at each other as the girl hissed, and for a second disappeared. To their relief the boy was fine and looked up at Spain, but he still had the chain and frowned.

Italy and Romano froze when they heard her growl from behind them, slowly they looked at the girl. A weak whimper came from Italy, quickly Romano stood in front of him. Germany and England heard her too and looked back at her, quickly they grabbed their weapons and pointed them at her.

"Hey, look!" England called, drawing everyone's else's attention. They followed behind, including Spain, the girl was still not frightened.

"Lotus, can you get Vargas brothers and that boy out of here!" France shouted, she nodded then pulled them behind her, but only foot a foot away. The boy started to kick, bite scream basically tired anything to get free. Italy and Romano wound up helping Lotus up, she grabbed the boys wrist again.

"Stop it! They can't kill her!"He cried.

"What are you talking about if they do your free….unless." Lotus stopped when the boy looked away. "How long?" She asked forcefully.

"What?" The boy asked, well Italy and Romano felt like he had just read their minds.

"How long has been attached to you!?" Lotus said , almost sounding like a fearful cry out for help.

"….100 years…" He answered, all three of them looked dumbfounded, then Italy looked at he was dressed. His attire was a very old version of traditional of Japanese clothing, he found it odd but ignored the fact he was Korean. Italy meet Romano's eyes, even though they were confused they could tell it was not good.

Lotus went to go ask another question but he took off towards the others, the three of them were stuck for a second then took off after him.

"Wait!" Lotus called not meaning to distract France, with that France was thrown into a wall. Lotus shut her eyes but forced herself to continue knowing that the boy had thrown himself into the heat of the battle. Finally they got to him and Romano pulled him back barely messing Japan's attack. Japan stopped when he saw them, and Romano getting his hand bitten by the boy.

Lotus grabbed the boys wrist just as the girl came up behind him. Within seconds Spain's ax came down on the girl, she let out a scream as her body faded to ash. The boys hand followed.

"Italy Romano the chain!" Lotus cried, quickly they took it off not even touching it for a second. She went to help him up ,but stopped when Spain caught him and everyone circled around him.

"Wh-why now?" The boy asked, Lotus managed a smile.

"You don't have to hold on anymore, your family's waiting for you." Lotus said calmly, the boy looked at Spain.

"Thank you Spain." He laughed weakly, Spain looked away. "Thank you, all of you." The boy said again, then his smiled fell off his face.

"Lotus, what is that?" Romano asked looking at the sky as the clouds broke a part. Italy looked at her waiting for an answer as well. Lotus looked at them startled that they could see it, but she her head.

"His new home." She replied, not looking at anyone. "It's time okay?" She asked the boy, he realized what it was.

"Is that my parents?" The boy asked, Lotus nodded, afterwards his small hand rose towards them. Eventually his body started to turn into a brilliant light and then he was gone. Spain looked at the ground, his hands in tight fist.

"Late 1800 hundreds a young boy went to Spain for what every reason no one knows. One day he went missing and his family was slaughtered. Am guessing he meet that girl here, he didn't want to be alone anymore I guess." Lotus said then managed to look at Spain.

"Spain-

"It's fine, come on we need to get away from this place." Spain interrupted and got up and started to walk away.

"Spain, you should not keep such feeling like this inside." Romano started to say flooring everyone.

"It will not help you at all, you need to talk about thins like this." Italy finished and everyone felt like the world had just imploded. Anyone would have been shocked, they acted and sounded so differently from what they normally did.

"Ita, Romano, what the hell was that?" Prussia asked, looking at them with a strange face.

"Uhh, what did we just say?" Italy asked looking at them.

"What the hell are you talking about, ugh never mind." Romano hissed and grabbed Italy wrist as they walked ahead of them.

"What?" America managed to say, but then joined them. Everyone one else followed besides Lotus, Japan and Germany.

"Lotus what was that?" Germany asked her.

"Am not sure." She told him, Japan watched them before speaking.

"I say we keep a eye on them." He said they nodded in agreement.

"Hey what are you three waiting for, Christmas? Lets go!" America called to them. Quickly they hurried after them.

* * *

Yay! New chapter

please rate and fave!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

A Sudden Appearance

~somewhere hidden~

"Hmmm, they are still alive. How shocking." A man said watching them closely and showed a dark smile full of bloodlust.

"Yay! Oh please England let me have some fun with them!~ Please~!" A girl pleaded 'England', 'England looked back at her rising an eyebrow.

"And what would the Earl say?" He asked, the girl giggled innocently.

"Who won't realize." She replied. "Oh come on Iggy I always come here to mess with people heads, can I also mess with theirs! Please pretty please!" She pleaded again, England had to admit. Anything he tired he could not say no to the 13 year old girl, why he didn't know but she made everything interesting.

"Okay.." He laughed standing up.

"Really you mean it! Thanks Iggy, you're the best!" She thanked him and went to run off.

"Hold on Road!" He called, the girl froze and looked back, almost glaring.

"Am coming with you, make certain people railed up." He explained, her glare faded and she started to clap with excitement.

~Somewhere in the carnival~

"How much further~!" Romano complained relaying on Italy to walk and Italy on him. England being the closet heard them plain as day and looked at them, they were a mess parable a lot to do with the weird planet thing. Or so England thought, or any of them for that matter.

"Uh guys we might want to hurry, if not were going to lose Italy and Romano. They need rest and food so." England called to the others stopped and looked back at the Vargas brothers.

"Well I guess their in luck, there's a diner over the-

"Wait!" Lotus shouted to so they could hear her over the music but accidentally cutting Spain off.

"I wouldn't go there~ Oh no no no~ that place is no fun at all! "A voice said from behind Japan, but the sudden cold fog stopped him from moving. He felt frozen to the spot.

"Well hello there Jappy, how did you like your little invite?" The man sneered, Japan could tell everyone else was confused. Which meant they were parable unconscious when he got there, and then Japan was his only issue?

"Oh Japan you are good with puzzles aren't you?~ Hmm, I wish you had died the second you got here." He said with a sigh, then shrugged as if it no longer mattered.

"What do you want with us yo-" The man cut Japan off with mare knock gas.

"My my, what foul things Japan." He mused, China hand formed a fist and to the front of the group.

"Stop it~aru!" China snapped, the man looked at him as Japan started to fall unconscious, but the man didn't move the odd substance away.

"China said to knock it off~" Romano hissed, and glared at him along with Italy glaring at him. Suddenly he appeared very integrated by Italy and Romano. Slowly he stepped out of the dense for he gad been hiding in, but still had yet to let go of Japan.

"Hey wait a minute why do you look like England?" America asked the imposter smiled at America then looked at the Vargas brothers again.

"Road, if you will?" He asked a then girls giggle came from behind Italy and Romano.

"But of course! I love playing with pathetic sub-humans minds, in fact I would have to say it's more like a hobby!" Road laughed coming out of the fog, everyone she was not your average girl. Of course the dark gray skin, golden colored eyes and strange star like cross insignias going across her forehead. Her attire was properly the more normal thing about her, no one could find a girl wearing a white dress shirt with a small bow a black skirt with fuchsia and dark almost black stocking on and black Lolita shoes. Of course then again with purple hair with blue tints was not normal at, and the spike hair style was still quite unique.

"sub-humans?" Italy echoed finally getting enough courage to speak, anyone could tell she was most diftenally not on their side. And it showed when she showed a dark smile.

"Of course, that is what I said. Unfortunately that is what I consider you, just something to take up space." Road said again with a small laugh, then held out her hand towards Italy and Romano. "Now who wants to go first?" She asked all of them.

"Crap!~aru! What do we do now!? Aru!" China snapped, looking at the others.

"Dude, this really sucks!" America complained not really answering China's question at all.

"For once am with America, and that's saying a lot!" England said quickly then ignored America's glare.

"Wait a minute! Why are you going after them?!" Germany asked sharply with Spain nodding in agreement, Road frowned at them.

"Well hello, it is not my fault they are standing here in front of me!" Road hissed. "But of course from the looks of it, it bothers all of you." Road smiled again and snapped her fingers making a few sharp ended candles before stepping closer to them.

"Ve~ Frantello." Italy whimpered clinging to Romano when he stepped in front of him.

"Back off." Romano hissed, her only response was a laugh and snapped her fingers again.

"Romano!" Italy screamed when she did and everyone else quickly moved forward, only something bizarre happened stopping everyone else. Even though it was brief, everyone was a taken back by what they had just seen.

A bright flash came from Italy's hand, sending Road back with a hard and painful thump.

"R-Road!" The imposter England shouted, for a second it looked like he was going to just drop Japan but instead he set him down gently before running to Road's side. Spain, Germany and France took this chance to get Italy and Romano back well Lotus and China checked on Japan. At the same time Prussia America and England surrounded Road and the fake Iggy.

"Are you okay Road?" He asked her, she sat up and glared at Italy and Romano for a few seconds then hopped to her feet. Quickly she went to say something but the other England caught her forearm. She stopped and looked up at the three of them holding her cold glare.

"….Am fine." Road said hotly yanking her arm out of his hand.

"Come on, let us go see an old friend." He offered, then smiled when Road became happy again. "I must bid you adbue now." He said with a bow, brought out what looked like playing cards he made very few moves before they disappeared.

"Damn it!" Prussia snapped, and sliced at the air with his sword.

"Well at least were kind of safe for now." England sighed. "But I was so longing forward to going back home." He added.

"hmm, I feel terrible, tomorrow is Canada's birthday." America said somberly, England nodded then looked at America.

"Wait a minute!" Both England and Prussia said in shock.

"What?! Oh the whole forgetting Canada think, I do that just to mess with him dudes! Unlike you guys, you actual do forget him!" America laughed.

"Why you little-England went to go snap but was interrupted by China trying to see if Japan was alright. Quickly they joined him as Japan's brown eyes started to open.

"Japan!~" Italy cheered, Japan blinked a few times before he let out a shaky breathe.

"…Japan, is something wrong?" Germany asked, but seconds later Japan's head fell back as he lost conscious.

"Japan!~aru!" China called, he was on the verge of tears when Lotus placed a small hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up to see a sweet smile.

"Do not worry China, or anyone for that matter. Japan is just asleep, no harm will come to him I promise." Lotus said sweetly, China nodded along with everyone else. But now something started to bother China, _why dose this girl look so oddly familiarly to me?_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Road threw her self in a chair when they got back. Quickly she pulled her knees up to her chest watching Iggy move around the dark building.

"They shouldn't have been able to do that!" Road growled making it obvious that the recent events had annoyed her.

The man stopped and looked back at her with a faint smile. "Maybe." He paused as her gold eyes looked up at him.

"But, it makes that game so much more interesting." He explained vaguely staring at a knife as his eyes started to glow a dark crimson color.

Road tilted her head in curiosity burning in her gold colored eyes." What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"Hmm." He placed the knife on a table beside. "Simple, those made some sort of deal with creatures that live here. That were born here, and as long as they share the bodies…Mm,I'd love to see them try to live then." The being replied with a dark smirk.

"Ah I love how everything falls into place perfectly! Now do you understand Road?" He asked her. Road shook her no then thought again before smiling and nodding.

"Now I do, and that also mean we can mess with them even more!" She cheered hopping up in the chair. "Right?"

"But of course, where be the fun if we did not." The being told her.

"Oh this is wonderful news! I can't wait to mess with those nations, but I'm gonna go get Lero. See ya." Road told him with a snap of fingers and a door slid up behind her.

It was large with a golden frame work glistening in the dull light, the crown on top twinkled brightly and the harlequin designed doors opened with a snap of the air. The 13 year old girl stepped into a purple substance before disappearing and the doors slammed shut on their own.

The man waved a short good bye before turning to a pitch black wall. With a finger he tapped it and it lit up to the scenario of the nations chatting among their selves. Trying to figure things out.

"How precious, they really think they will be able to figure us out." He thought out loud, tapping his lip with a finger in thought.

"Hmm, What move should I make next?" He asked himself when he noticed Lotus. "Oh you sly little thing she is, trying to be sneaky. My my she must pay for that one." He grinned sadistically

He snapped his gloved fingers, his eyes started to glow again. His crimson looked over when a strange growling filled the air.

"Gather some of your pals, I want you to give our new guest a proper welcoming party." He told it, and pointed at the screen. Their was a strange growl in agreement then silence.

"Japan, you must get up…please." China spoke quietly and gently shook him for the fifth time but Japan still didn't wake up. He stayed in his deep sate of slumber, his chest rising and falling as the Asian nation continued to sleep peacefully. China who was feeling no peace of mind at all let out another sigh.

Lotus placed a small hand on the Chinese mans shoulder to show that she was concerned for Japan before she opened her mouth.

"Japan will be fine, for not him be and let him rest. Instead of hovering over him why don't you go see what the others are doing." Lotus told him motioning a pale arm to everyone else. China let out another sigh before looking at the other nations.

"Your right." He sighed, walking away from them and looked at everyone else. He looked up when Germany walked over to him looking down at their fallen comrade.

"Umm. So How is he?" Germany asked China now looking at the ground and not moving his blue gaze.

"He should be fine after some rest." China replied, he shuddered at the thought of what the man..no that thing could do to them with ease. And that girl, Road Kamelot. Known of this was making sense to either of them.

Germany looked up when he saw America and England join them. China didn't look anywhere but still waved a small hello with a hand.

"We heard that Japan should be alright soon." England said in a very monotone voice.

"Man this sucks, I mean this really sucks!" America complained, they nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" China thought out loud watch Spain and the others. Spain however looked very concerned over many things.

"How did you do that?" Spain asked his voice a little shaky form earlier, it was not everyday the two people you thought as little bothers had strange energy balls erupting from their hands. The Spanish nation was scared of what could happen to the two. Especially if they kept saying they 'didn't know'.

"For the last time Spain, I do not know!" Romano growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Spain let out another weary sigh before turning to his younger brother who clung to Romano arm as best as he could.

"Ita?" Spain gave him a gentle smile, but Italy's amber golden eyes fell to the ground.

"I d-don't know ,it just happened." Italy lied looking over at his grumpy older bother.

Spain frowned, and looked at the concreted ground. "Okay." Was his response before he walked off to join Prussia and France.

Italy tugged on Romano's sleeve until his green eyes were on him."Fratello." He said quietly looking over at the three nations.

"What?" Romano asked in a strange calm tone.

"Why don't we tell them? They deserver to know too, don't they? " Italy asked Romano a little sacred of how he would respond. Romano's green eyes narrowed at Italy.

"Not. "Romano stopped and looked away from Italy. As if he felt bad for hiding this." Not yet anyways."

"Why not fratello, th-"

"Italy how can they help us with something that we don't even know ourselves?!" Romano told Italy a bit too loudly. The two looked around when they felt everyone's eyes on them.

Spain looked back at his friends Prussia and France with a thin grin.

"Did they explain anything?" Prussia asked him calmly. Spain hung his head slightly and shook his head slightly. Prussia looked at France as he placed a comforting hand on Spain's shoulder.

"No luck on your side either I assume. "China said walking up to them.

"Well unless the constant saying 'I don't know' is progress then we have a lot to do." Spain replied solemnly.

"It will be oaky, I know it will." France told him, Spain gave him a weak smile. Germany looked up when Romano walked over and Italy went to check on Japan again. He tapped Spain's shoulder thankfully getting all of their attention.

"Hey didn't anyone stop to think that freaky bastard might be watching us?" Romano asked them.

None of them had really thought of that. It did explain how he knew where they were and how strange creatures found them so easily. Of course they didn't have the chance to think until now and many questions started to pop into their heads.

However the master mind behind this all wanted that, oh how he loved to see his quest become confused. To try and figure out what he was paling to do. Sometimes upon rare occasion people would figure it out, all of it. Then there was the majority that started to panic, and go crazy without answer. Which always let to the people turning on each other, letting their fear rule them that also lead to a bloody grotesque end for them.

Well the others thought about the master mind behind it all Italy sat beside Japan.. He felt bad, only if they understood what they had gained a bit better. Maybe, just maybe Japan wouldn't be stuck in this deep slumber. Italy felt tears weld in his eyes and quickly wiped them away. Crying wasn't going to help Japan, it wouldn't help anyone but cause a headache for him later.

As Italy dealt with inner demons he realized Japan's brown eyes fluttering to life.

"Japan, your awake!" Italy cheered as the Asian struggled to sit up.

"Ah, indeed..ohh my head." Japan replied holding a shaky hand to his temple, it throbbed with an intense pain. China noticed and joined the two. Everyone else gave the nation space to breathe but still gathered around him.

"How are you feeling?" China asked Japan, Japan's brown gaze meet China's.

"A slight head ache, but I will live." He told everyone looking at everyone else, then looked around when he heard a strange growl. The growling grew until it came from behind America, he slowly turned around a little scared of what he might find.

A undead man standing at the height around six foot, his clothes were raged and torn, his hands were practically nothing but bone and the rest of him seemed to be rotting away still. He was far from alone, their were more following behind him.

Not far off the England imposter watched the scene with a dark grin.

"Try and get past this one, hero." He grinned his eyes burning a blood red.


	8. Chapter 7

Funfair Carnival

Chapter Seven

The nations paled a bit, there was no way any of this would be remotely easy with strange things happening to Italy and Romano or a half conscious Japan. Slowly, Japan managed to stand up, though he trembled from the chilly air and exhaustion. Italy looked over at Japan when they both realized how much the temperature had plummeted drastically within in the past few seconds. That was possible in Russia, North and South Pole along with a few more nations, but rare. England pulled America a bit back from the undead that walked dangerously close them.

"What are you trying to do twit? Get yourself killed?" England asked in a cruel tone, obviously annoyed by America's idea of just standing there.

"Dude, seriously, I'll be alright yesh…"America huffed shaking England's grip off.

The British nation took a step back from America, glaring at him, but if he wanted to get hurt England wouldn't stop him. He already tried to stop America but he didn't listen to the older nation, nor was he about to which was rather typical of him. However this time Germany stepped forward, they both stepped back when one of the closer zombies lunged at them using a limp arm to attack. Thankfully, they managed to dodge its dead arm.

"Fascinating creatures, aren't they?" The imposter asked walking between the undead.

The nations glanced at each other, the undead parted for him, creating a path for him. His appearance seemed to falter for a second, his skin as pale as Prussia, dark blood red eyes and wavy blonde hair appeared before fading back to England's appearance. A small devious grin tugged at his mouth as he flipped the top hat he was wearing off and bowed. He almost appeared kind and honestly wanted his carnival to be the highlight of anyone's life, but the look in his eyes said other wise. Dark, evil, insanity and the lust for blood, and death, the few things that could warn any body about him and this hurried place.

No one spoke, they didn't find any reason to say a single thing to this man, it all seemed pointless. He wouldn't answer any questions they wanted answers to, so why should they answer his questions? Italy grabbed his brother's arm when he looked away a small shudder passing through the younger Italian nation. America gnawed on his bottom lip, this man was making him nervous especially when he looked at them with a dark smirk. One step, and all the nations took two steps back, it was clear that they didn't trust him at all and for a second he almost looked hurt…...almost.

"Now now, no need to be frightened by me, I won't hurt you~" The imposter told them, and held out a gloved hand.

"Go ahead, take my hand you will get the answers you have wanted for." He taunted his smile growing.

"America, Germany don't listen to him!" Spain atomically called out pushing through everyone else; Prussia and France following close behind.

"You must be joking, there's no way your tricking any of us!" America snapped at him, Germany kept his left arm in front of the nation.

"Very well." He laughed darkly letting hi hand fall to his side again, then placed his top hat back on his head.

The man gave them one last smirk before turning around and walking off. Slowly the undead filled in the path they had made for their master then froze. They seemed to be waiting for some kind signal or order. Once Iggy had gotten out of the mess of the undead, with a wicked snap of his fingers they started to move towards the group.

"Ay-yaa!" China shouted when he ran into one of them.

Quickly he covered his nose, they smelled awful as to be expected.

"Hey!" A female voice rang out over the growling and moans of the walking undead.

America along with Germany England and China looked around, mean while Spain brought out his battle axe holding onto it tightly. With a powerful swing, the head of one of the zombies went flying through the air. It convulsed a few seconds before falling to it's knees and then fell over onto it's side blood pooling where it's head use to be. Italy and Romano stepped away from it, slightly disturbed. The sight alone of seeing a walking corpse was disturbing for anyone to see. Japan with the help of China got to his feet and pulled out his katana when one of them grabbed his arm

,quickly he managed to kick it away from him.

"Y-you are dressed like…."Japan trailed off, stunned by the uniform it was an old Japanese war uniform.

His sword trembled in his hand as China sliced through it and England shook Japan by his shoulders.

"Japan! Japan, snap out of it right now!" England snapped at him, was he crying?

After a few seconds of England and China trying to get Japan back, the three joined the others again. Meanwhile someone called to them again, desperately trying to get there attention thankfully after the fifth attempt the girl managed to get Lotus's attention. Quickly the small child tugged on Romano's jacket until he looked at her. Italy exchanged a confused look before looking at Lotus along with his older brother. She started to walk toward a building; it resembled an old café made out of an English cottage with a new window in the front.

Cupping her hands over her mouth so they could hear her clearly. "Get the others to come this way!" Lotus ordered the brothers.

They looked at each other before turning around to the others. The other nations were busy keeping the horrid zombies away, even Japan. Although the Asian had to step back to catch a small break from the fighting. Italy started on one side Romano well the cloaked girl came out, at first she startled Lotus until she saw her helping Italy and Romano. Italy paled when one of them grabbed his arms and yanked him forward, Romano instantly grabbed his younger brother then they both froze. It couldn't be possible, their mind had to be playing tricks on them that's all that really made sense to them at the time. Then they looked around, many of them were dressed like solders from some point in time.

Quickly the two pushed the few zombies that were holding them back into a black picket fence cringing one a few of them got stabbed by the fence. After that horrid reminder they found Japan, China and Spain and lead them to inside the café well the mysterious girl got England to help her get France, America Germany and Prussia inside the small cottage café.

Once all of the nations were more or less safe and inside a building they finally got the chance to breathe, to relax just a little bit. Yet that short peace, seemed to give them the hope that they needed, the hope of some where safe to be, to get away from the mad world outside. The girl removed a hood of her cloak that she was wearing that fell way past her feet.

"Are you all, okay?" The girl finally asked, she sounded Irish, yet Austrian at the same time.

The nations looked over to a 5'4 teenage girl with long dark blue-black hair pulled away from her pale face and pale electric blue eyes. Her cloak covered her body besides the one hand she held out.

"My name's Eclipse, it's nice to meet all of you, but let's save the introductions after you've eaten. Shall we?" Eclipse asked.

Japan looked around at the others, then watched America stand and pulled his jacket off. He looked different, that childish smile was faint, and his eyes behind his glasses were watery. He must have seen it too, they all must of seen it, what some of those things were wearing, old war uniforms, all of that made memories' slammed into all of the nations. Even Italy and Romano who at one point had to force some of the undead away from everyone, Spain avoiding their curls ruffled there hair a bit before walking in the middle of the group.

"…I know what was saw today…was hard to see and a pretty cruel reminder but…. those things out there we not the men we fought beside during the wars we have been through…..That was just a cruel trick that the man did…..Now, I'm not about to let him mess with my fallen comrades, he is going to pay for that alone.. Now who's with me!?" Spain asked, his voice may have been strong and refused to give, but his emerald eyes were brimmed with tears.

After a few seconds the other nations agreed with Spain, after the sudden speech, Eclipse held the inside doors open for them. Spain stepped a side well everyone walked inside besides Prussia France Italy and Romano. He gave them a small smile as Prussia patted his shoulder and the others gave him a small. Romano joined them with a short rare smile before his frown returned and he walked inside his younger brother trialing closely behind.

"That…was awesome." Prussia said with a dry laugh.

"oui oui mes amis." France agreed as they joined everyone else.

The nations and Lotus sat at a large table , with a black lace table clothe and bright blood red roses in the middle sitting in a crystal vase and red stained wooden chairs around the table. The had all eaten, well besides Lotus, she claimed that she wasn't hungry that she could get hungry. Ever. Again. It wasn't something she missed either, not when she was trapped in a place like this.

Eclipse walked over to there table with a kind smile. America was the first to look up at her. He tapped the table with his hand a few times before successfully getting everyone else's attention, all the sudden chatter died down as they looked over at her.

"Ciao again... ohh, you still don't know who we are." Italy said realizing they knew who she was and that was it.

"..No, you haven't but that's okay." Eclipse said cheerfully.

"Well now's a good time. I'm England, or Arthur Kirkland." England was the first to introduce himself then went back to messing with the silverware.

"uhhh…wow, Alfred F. Jones a.k.a America!" America a told her, resuming his loud childish personality.

"haha you two are so different it's so funny. Oh, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Spain is a lot easier to say and remember." Spain told her.

"I am the awesome Prussia!" Prussia announced.

"France, or Francis." France said sleepily, Prussia and Spain exchanged glances. Something was wrong with him, even England seemed different.

"Germany." Germany said eyeing both England and France, he had realized there behavior too, even if he realized England before he even opened his mouth.

"Im Italy, or Feliciano Vargas, this is my fratello, South Italy or Lovino Vargas…who fell asleep..fratello?" Italy called poking his brothers forehead. Romano lifted his head without an amused expression.

"…I was resting my head…" Romano growled then they both looked over at Japan.

"Uhh, Japan?" The brothers asked in a union.

"hmmm, oh I apologize. I am Japan, Kiku Honda." Japan said with a small bow of his head.

"..Wang-yao, China., this is a little friend and ally Lotus." China explained to Eclipse, as the small girl looked up at her with a faint grin.

"So are you all from the nations?" Eclipse asked them, after thanking one of her friends that brought a chair over for her.

"No, we are those nations." Germany corrected her.

Eclipse looked at the group confused, Japan was the first to realize her confusion. America went to say something until Japan rose a hand to tell him to remain quiet so she could hear him. Eclipse looked over at Japan, her head tilted to the side slightly in both curiosity and confusion.

"We are those who represent these nations, we change our nations, lead them to new things both good and bad." Japan explained a bit more clearly.

"Whoa…that actual sounds pretty cool! You guys must have a lot of fun!" Eclipse exclaimed in excitement, a bright smile.

She lowly sat back down when they paled a bit. They did enjoy being nations, but everything had it's ups and regrettable, it's downs. Lotus looked over at Eclipse, they were both wondering if she had said the wrong thing.

"..It can be fun….but…" Italy trailed off, then looked at the black laced table.

" We cannot die, we are immortal meaning making friends seems near impossible knowing that they will die some day, we must fight for our people and feel the pain of our own nation.. And then there is today, the day we had to face deceased comrades." Japan replied watching China stand up.

"…That was by far the wrost!~aru" China snapped, his hands in tight fists.

"China, please calm down, we don't need any more things to stress us out." Germany said strangely calm and collected.

"Yi-yaa…this sucks.." China sighed when he realized it was dark outside. "Guys…"

"It is dark already?" Japan asked scouting his chair back.

"Yes, days are short here, very short and nights seem to continue for years it's awful, but that's how he made it…The creator made all of this." Eclipse told them, she seemed so sad by this fact, or more so disturbed.

"Uhh, who's the creator? " Spain asked her slowly sitting forward in his chair.

"Alaric Steven Cathar, that is his name he is the one that created this damned place." Lotus told them.

England and France's eyes suddenly glowed a dull red color before they scooted their chairs back. France, seemed lifeless well England looked insane and ready to kill. Although the others were more preoccupied with America who had suddenly hopped to his feet and ran to the window.

"What is it? Japan asked walking behind Germany and China.

"Canada, I know I just saw Canada! Something was chasing him….oh god…"America took a step away from the window, his breathe was trembling like his hands.

"What?! We must go after him, he could be in trouble." China said looking at America, he felt a strange guilt in his mind especially when he looked at the paled American.

"Wait, to go outside when it's night is a death wish!" Eclipse warned them.

America pushed past Germany and China until he loomed over Eclipse. His expression screamed determination, there was no way he was going to let his younger brother get hurt, or killed especially not in a place like this.

"I ca-won't let my little brother get stuck here, not now not in the future past never! Trust me when I say will be alright, a hero doesn't lie right. "America said with a smug but happy smile.

Eclipse gave him a curt nod when the lights started to flicker violently. The few customers that were down stairs held back screams and whimpers. The nations besides England and France, who had mysteriously disappeared, kept close to any wall and away from any windows. After a few more flicks, a cruel dull buzz killed the lights leaving everyone in a pitch black building. No moon shone that night, the only chance they had for night was the storm that was five minutes away, but the odd and eerie sound of scraping metal against wood. Told all of them that without light they were blind screwed and had to rely on other senses, or found a light source within the next few seconds.

China felt around the table, looking for Lotus. He didn't want her to be wondering around with all of this going on. The thought of her getting hurt bothered all of them especially China since he was sitting right next to her. One more step, he held his hand out in front of him. His hand brushed over a familiar jacket and belt, it was hard to tell who it was. With a loud thwack something hit against someone before they fell to the ground. Japan flinched, but kept his sword in front of Italy and Romano praying it would give them a chance to react to anything.

"Are you two alright?" Japan asked.

"Si we're fine." Italy answered for both Romano and him as he clung to his older brother.

"Hey amigo's are you all okay?" Spain asked everyone, in a series of yeses Spain realized two accents were messing.

"France, England, are you two okay?" He tried again.

"France! England talk to us." America tried.

"China did not reply either." Japan muttered loud enough for Germany to hear him.

"Japan's right, did any of you hear China?" Germany asked them.

"..nein, where are those three?" Prussia huffed.

"Ahaha, we know were he is…" England said after insane laughter passed his mouth.

"But we're not telling~" France replied, with a crack one of the windows shatters.

Japan, Germany Italy and Romano felt something wrap around them, with a yank they were pulled out of the window and slammed onto the ground. Japan sat up, his head was spinning and his stomach was in a tight knot he felt like he was going to be sick any second. He jumped when Germany bumped into him.

"R-Romano?J-Japan? Germany?" Italy called to them holding a hand out.

Romano grabbed Italy's arm and pulled him over to them.

"What happened just now?" Romano asked coldly. None of them knew, just like they had so many other questions that would possibly be never answered.

Meanwhile America kept one of his guns out, both him and Eclipse ran out after Germany, Japan Italy and Romano were pulled out of the building. So far, the chance of finding them was slim, just like finding Canada at night was slim. The two stopped for a few seconds.

"Hey Eclipse, did everyone else follow us?" America asked her.

"Who Lotus, Spain and Prussia..I don't think so why?" She asked him.

America listened very closely, that wasn't those three he was hearing. Actual he didn't know what he was hearing, to him it sounded like someone was drowning and purr, growling with a few clicks of a nail at the same time. Something was following them, and what ever it was it was very very close, a little to close. Eclipse jumped when America flipped his phone open, it was nearly dead but the few seconds that they had light scared them both half to death.

In front of them stood a half rotted thing, it wasn't dead nor was it a live nor was it a zombie. Zombies didn't click as they walked, nor did they have gills on the side of there faces. Where it's eyes should have been was dark bloody lifeless sockets. Eclipse covered her mouth to bite back a terrified scream and America felt his phone slip from his hand and hit the ground. After that they froze when it ventured closer to where the nation stood. If they made one movement, one sound, death was certain.

Back inside the café Spain and Prussia were left to deal with England and France. It was clear they weren't in there right minds, they didn't even sound the same. Again a scrapping sound came from behind Spain and Prussia , the two spun around. Where were the two, and where did Lotus run off to. All the two nations knew is that China was some where in the café along with Lotus, and everyone else was scattered else where.

Well Prussia and Spain dealt with insane England and France. Lotus managed to get China into a well lighted hallway, on the side of his head a decent wound on the side of his head. The small child slapped his face a few times before his pale brown eyes opened. For a second, he thought his eyes were deceiving him.

"You." China said suddenly as he shot up. " I know who you are…Your name, it is not Lotus." China said when Spain and Prussia practically ran over them. Lotus seemed pale when China stated that, the question that popped in her head was 'what is he going to do next?'

"Your name is not Lotus, your name is Meihui Ling, you are the little girl that disappeared 2 thousand years ago." China said his voice trembling a bit.


	9. Chapter 8

Funfair Carnival

Chapter 8

Lotus paled as she got to her feet, she seemed smaller and frightened. Slowly her features started to change, and her hair grew darker by each step she took. Spain helped China to his feet, but none of them took their eyes off of her, but Spain and Prussia were confused by who this was. China, however, was not. To him it seemed like yesterday was the day Meihui Ling disappeared after going to get her kittens, but when the kittens came out on her own with out Meihui Ling her parents and China could tell something was terribly wrong.

Days turned into week and those weeks went into years of the three looking for the tiny six year old child. Granted many villages helped them in the search, it nearly became nation wide until that dreadful day. Fang, Meihui Ling's father, left to search with another village however he that his wife had yet to join them. China, still feeling awful for their only child's disappearance went to go get his wife Mingzhu. Although, the second he opened the door the smell of death slapped him in the face like a cruel whip.

China heard one of there workers, a young teenage girl let out a horrified scream before running off to Fang. Mingzhu all the grief and stress had gotten to her, and spilled out with her blood that stained the floor. After that day Fang gave up on everything and blamed China for everything that had happened. After all this time, little Meihui Ling was in this hell alone.

China felt his stomach twisted into a tight knot, his mouth and throat felt so dry and swollen. What was he going to tell the young girl, he mother committed suicide and her father just gave up. For long seven years the three looked for the child, and despite what Fang told China he continued the search for at least another eight to ten years. What did he even dare telling her, to hear all of that at once was a lot to sallow even if she was way over six years old.

Meihui took a few steps back, shaking her head quickly. She didn't want to remember, she had locked that part of her life away so the creator of this hell couldn't get to her. There was no way she was going to let him win, she managed to continue for a very long time and nothing was going to stop her now. In truth, she really didn't know what year it was back home on Erath she actually believed her parents were still waiting for her to go back home. Yet something told her in the back of her mind, her world had changed drastically.

"Come on, we are going to get you out of here." China said, holding a hand out for the young child.

Meihui Ling looked like her self again, bright blue eyes dark long straight black hair with a faint tan. She looked scared, lonely and sad, but she did stop backing away from the older nation. Prussia and Spain looked at each other, to them this was a huge shock that explained why China at some points would keep an eye on her. He was trying to figure out who she really was.

"Meihui, let's go, the others are waiting." China tried again, smiling at her.

Slowly Meihui walked towards him but her hands remained at her sides or clasped under her chin. China walked a bit forward until she held her own hand out. '_One more step_' China thought when she ran over to him hugging him tightly. China blinked a few times before giving her a tight, he was going to get her back home no matter what.

"I was so scared, so, I found a way to change my appearance and thought myself to be different. It took so long; the whole process itself was exhausting." Meihui told the three nations.

"So, let me get right, you and this Stevie guy are one of the first people to be on this planet?" Prussia asked her.

"Oh, well, Steven was the first ever here, he brought me here through the shadows." Meihui Ling explained to them.

The three nations exchanged a confused glance. They weren't brought here through shadow, they were quite literally drugged then kidnapped. Meihui tilted her head slightly only for China to force her back straight with a irritated hiss. Prussia and Spain let out a chuckle as China pulled her hair up well glaring at them.

"Yi-yaa you have so much hair." China commented before letting out a sigh. "There you go."

Quickly Meihui hopped off of China's knee and dusted off her bright red and gold qi-pao.

"Kesese, you fix hair often?" Prussia asked China.

"Yi-yaa, I did have learn with Taiwan and Vietnam or they would cry every time they had to brush there hair." China snapped at him, smacking him with a bush he had found.

"Ahaha you kind of had it coming amigo." Spain laughed with Meihui.

Prussia glared at China as he rubbed his head then let the glare go. There seemed to be a new kind of peace in the older nation's eyes. He was going to ruin that for once, it's not like Spain or China would really say anything about it to anyone else. The thought of everyone else did pass through there minds, especially England and France. What had gotten into them, they were acting like this place had infected their minds. What if that was really the problem, how would they be able to help the two in this situation if there really was a way to help them? Spain shook his head, he knew for a fact there was, yet like China and Meihui there was a doubt in his mind. Prussia seemed to be the only one who was 100 percent sure that there was a way to help them.

-Somewhere else in funfair carnival-

Japan was keeping watch, he found it strange that they couldn't find a way back to the café. For the third time his eyes slid shut, then opened when he heard something. It sounded like the click of someone turning of the safety on there gun. All at once lighting strike the ground Japan jumped down from a tree without hesitation.

"Japan…" America said with a faint snicker.

Japan squinted; even if it didn't help at all it was worth a try. The night was so dark, chilly and moist from the heavy rain that fell on those who were outside. This whole situation was getting Japan's nerves, the nation looked around the darkness. He could tell that it was a bit pointless, and reckless to just go follow a simple sound, but he wondered if his friend was in need of any help.

The older nation of the two slowly brought out his sword, something didn't feel right to him. How did America even find him in the first place, there was no light to speak of, and Japan had been silent this whole time.

"Come on bro, don't want to keep me waiting." America shouted at him.

Japan backed away from the edge of the building, he didn't trust him. Again he looked around before slipping inside a small building and waking up the Italy's brothers. Italy woke up with a sigh before hitting his brother in the face with a blanket they had found. Romano didn't seem too happy about that but considering how Japan kept looking back, it must have been bad. The two brothers stopped, how could they see so well in the dark? It was pitch black, when all of them had found the place it was because Italy ran right into it.

"Hmm, going somewhere so fast?"

The three froze, that wasn't America and both Italy and Romano knew it. That was a half dead clone Stevie had created and to make matters worse…It didn't seem like it was about to let them leave the cabin any time soon.

Spain looked around to the end of the hall when he heard something from there, he was too far to tell what it really was. He swore he had heard something, but it was possible that he was just being paranoid. The Spanish nation let out a wistful sigh before walking back over to the others. A sharp clicking came from behind him, he froze on pure instinct.

The light above him started to flicker violently as a dark fog poured around him.

"…crap…" He mouthed not ready to turn around quite yet.

A cold hand gripped his shoulder, his breathe stopped as panic flutter in his heart. Spain had very few choices and rather little time to think, however, very gently it had let go of him. One silent step at a time Spain found himself at the end of the hallway a few feet from everyone else. With a sigh of relief he leaned against the wall.

"Nothing?" Prussia asked him.

He nodded, then felt that fear flutter in him again. Without warning something pulled him back violently, Prussia shot up to his feet with China right behind him. China was the one that stopped Prussia from running into some kind of creature that lacked eyes, and seemed to be covered in something that belonged to a swamp. Prussia gulped before pointing his gun at it, the first shot it was angered and headed for them. He tried again and again until it slammed onto the floor.

"Ay-yaa…" China said weakly.

"Shit, where's Spain?!" Prussia said looking around the hall.

"H-hey amigos in here." Spain shouted as he tried to move his leg.

The nation doubled over in the pain that went through his leg. When Prussia and China had started the creature something had landed on Spain's left leg. The Spaniard managed to get it off his leg, but what ever it was it had some kind of blade. He gave Prussia a weak smile when he peeked in the room.

"China!" Prussia called running over to him.

"Yi-yaa what happened?" China demanded to know as he joined the two.

Spain grimaced when China started to treat it very quickly but carefully. Prussia blinked a few times wondering how he always had this stuff on hand, where did he keep it all. The panda basket, Prussia realized that he didn't have it and that it had been replaced by a bag. Now that did make much more sense to both of the nations.

"Spain how did this happen?!~ aru" China snapped at him.

"It happened when you two came up behind it, it threw me in this room and yeah that thing landed on my leg." Spain told them.

China had finished treating the Mediterranean nation before looking at the board, how peculiar for it to have a small blade. He studied the blade for another second, it wasn't rusted nor did it have anything else on it.

"You will just be in a great deal of pain until it heals, other than that there was a tiny blade and it was clean of anything.~aru" China told him.

Spain nodded before he attempted to stand up, instead Prussia in the end helped him to his feet. China in the mean time realized someone was missing, Meihui, he told her to stay close to him. Where was she now?!

"Ahh China, Prussia Spain help! It's St-" The rest of her sentence had been cut off.

China glanced at the other two before running to the hall way. There he was, however he didn't look anything like England. He had slightly waved red-tinted blonde hair and red eyes with strangely enough, he seemed more Mediterranean in the face. He wore a dark smirk has he held on to Meihui.

"Thanks for getting Meihui China. "Stevie said, and with a mere snap of his fingers they were gone.


End file.
